


In Which I get myself involved in a Murder Incident

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ambiguity, Gen, Supernatural Elements, questionable reliability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a 30-day one-word challenge prompt, recounts the narrators story about how they got involved in a murder investigation, many interrogations happen. Are things really the way they describe?</p><p>Narrator's personality was partially based on the narrator from laughingCat's "Paranoia" narrator, but then got some of Komaeda from Dangan Ronpa tossed in, along with some other stuff and it became it's own thing. I would suggest reading "Paranoia" too, because it's pretty good. (Albeit completely different from this story, that's more of a Dystopian and this is just a mystery.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paranoia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734079) by [laughingCat (nekobakaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobakaz/pseuds/laughingCat). 



I was led to a small room and directed to take a seat at the little table that was inside. The camera clicked on and the interview began, the detective asked me what had happened.

And so I say “The beginning of the story you ask? Oh well that’s simple. It all began when I was born.” And they scowled, I tugged at my collar.

“Oh… too far back huh? You could deal with this without hearing about my childhood, is that right detective?” I say to them.

“ I don’t think I myself could have understood any of this without those memories. Are you sure?”

They nodded.

“Right, any way all I can explain to you without anything you consider “irrelevant” is about a few weeks before it happened it got really..” I paused and bit my thumb thinking, “rather intense.”

“Intense?” they speak up, being one of few words, preferring to interrogate in silence.

“A couple of weeks ago I recall travelling through a park when I come across a what I thought was ‘homeless man’ but then..” I trailed off.

The detective nodded and pulled out a picture. It was very blurry and zoomed out but to me there was no mistaking that this picture was of who I saw, so I told the detective this.

“And you’re sure this is the one that attacked you and several others?”

Nonchalantly I respond to them, “Well, it certainly was there that day.” Then I laugh, this whole affair was rather silly. With the attacks and the detectives and all this nonsense.

“Why’d you just call a human being ‘it’?”

Well that was simple, so I responded “It isn’t REALLY one of us, it’s just pretending to be a man.”

They sat in stunned silence. This silence was much different from the morose, investigative air of before. Had this detective not been informed on the supernatural angle of this case? I though the woman with the sunglasses had told me I’d be with an “informed interrogator” but I guess that had been a lie to coerce my cooperation. Sigh, I hope I can get them to understand what I know about this.


	2. Accusation

The detective slammed their hands onto the table in an (I'd assume from my recent observations) uncharacteristic manner and pointed at me, "You are currently a suspect in the serial attacks that have left several dead, along with this man, do you know him? Is he your conspirator?"

I just tilted my head at them, "what are you talking about? I was a victim, you saw those photos right?"

They gave a curt nod and pulled that out of their coat as well. Scars lined my body as if a knife or a talon swiped along my arms. Many puncture wounds had been in my still bandaged hand, the other hand broken and swollen at the wrist. Obviously I was a victim, and shouldn't be suspected.

"And with our witness testimony we were able to gather that you got those in what appeared to be a betrayal, now fess up!", they were increasingly agitated, "we know you know more than you say! You should probably be dead or hospitalized with this shit!"

I chuckle to myself, playing with my hair. "Maybe I just should be dead, it'd be good for you guys to have the prime suspect deceased, the killing would stop then."

"Stop? Stop!? You think that it'll stop if just one of you two is gone?"

"Well... yes," I smirk, playing this 'oh yeah I'm the murderous mastermind' game of these peoples, "I am the killer, and so is that bum, he only kills when I say to."

"Finally we get somewhere," they sigh and tap their fingers on the desk "now give us the identity of your helper!"

"And as the leader... does it matter I even know who my followers are?"

That got to them evidently, so they seethed and paced about their side of the desk. The loudspeaker came cackling on with the Chief of Police's voice, she threatened my detective friend's removal if they began acting up. So a live feed was going on from that camera up there, I smile nicely and wave my undamaged hand to the good people back there.

Another officer, one I recognized came in. In fact this was the guy who took me in after yesterdays arrest.

Ah, maybe he'd understand! Maybe he wants to hear my full story! Unlike some interrogators I feel a kinship with this guy, I feel he believes these attacks were not possibly committed by any mere human such as myself, no matter what fantasy the media and the government have about this. I doubt any sane individual would buy into how these liars are selling it. Sort of like snake oil in a way.

It's true I don't know what the name of that "homeless man" is but I know it's a mythical creature who helped me away from the scene of those crimes that were committed by that... that thing that keeps following me. The Vagrant is no murderer either. 

I spoke withe my arresting officer a little bit, beginning to tell him about the years of stalking I endured from that... that hideous beast following me. He took down some notes on this.

"Hey uh... officer?"

"Gilbert, Officer Gilbert."

"Officer Gilbert... will my testimony be put in front of the grand jury at my hearing?"

He tipped his hat to me, "Indeed it will, not sure they'll believe all of it though" he said, closing the door on his way out, and leaving my stuck with Detective Grouchypants

That doesn't matter, as long as you believe what I've told you I won't worry.


	3. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A switch of POV in Narration. The detective that night is restless after the interview with the Suspect. 
> 
> (I won't be able to post chapters 4 and so on because of... personal reasons but they will be up in a matter of time)

I paced around their quarters in circles, hands clasped. That one was difficult, obviously the killer (or at least ONE of the KILLERS), wouldn't stop insisting that they didn't do it, that it was something beyond them responsible. 

Sighing, I took off my hat and tossed it aside. It  landed on the couch. I mulled the case over a steaming hot cup of tea. Observing every police report from the past few months, at every photograph and even a map o the locations around the state that the crimes occurred. If it was so "supernatural" why isn't his phenomenon happening nation, or heck even world-wide.

Shuffling through the papers I got to the first incident. It was a murder on the 31st of October, of course it was Halloween night. What other perfect day to start a demon-esque killing spree. Obviously our suspect is a demented genius. The gruesome attack of Halloween happened some time at or around 8 PM, the body was found just prior to midnight set up like a scarecrow, stabbed about 12 times. Then one stabbed 11 times was found on November 6th. (10 on the 13th, 9 on the 20th, and 8 on the 27th)

This trend of decreasing seemed to have continued until the 1st of December, when it increased from 8 back up to nine. Then the last five ones before the arrest was made yesterday stayed at 9 for whatever reason. The number may or may not be significant. Slight differences in modus operandi were the reason for police to believe we had more than one person involved in these incidents.

Some of the victims escape, only to wind up a murder victim the next time, some corpses are lit on fire, some knocked into lakes. Quite a few wound up half-buried. Everything is so half-assed and loony. Yet we hardly ever caught anybody, only this one kid. Probably like 16 I don't know. Always talks crazy with this supernatural stuff. Kid watches too much TV or reads too many of those damn comic books or something. If I were a psychiatrist (I hear one of those is coming to do a competency test) I'd diagnose the suspect with basically every known mental issue in the DSM. I don't care if that's contradictory, this entire case contradicts itself anyway.

Conflicting reports... conflicting suspects, not one sane theory as to how and why. Where did the murder weapons go? We found a knife on the kid it had blood on it and a murder had occurred just a few feet away. Forensics came back

Most of it was the kid's blood.

I don't get this case, the department's going to hell in a handbasket here.


	4. Snowflake

Psychiatrist Report

You know that saying about people being like snowflakes? All have something unique? Well this suspect is the most unique case ever and it's frustrating me, I feel unfit to report upon their circumstances. I... I'm not sure if they're lying to me with a perfect poker face or what. 

The best I can recommend is getting a scan for this one. So far they've exhibited Paranoid Delusions, an unwavering belief in the supernatural, Obsessive-compulsive behavior, and odd eating habits, and they may be narcoleptic. However, empathy is present in the patient. Thus ruling out psychopathy in my opinion.

Side Note: We need a higher-level psychologist on this case ASAP 

.....

I chuckled to myself while reading this note. Paranoia? Paranoia is when you think the government can control everything and are constantly watching over your shoulder. My problems do not lay in the area of paranoia here. As if a group of humans could even hold that much power, especially in secret. Ha ha! People are a funny bunch when I really think about them, let me tell you.

Not many of them understand much of anything, but I do. And I'm no stranger to these mental evaluations. I've seen doctors before about this, one of them was nice enough and gave me this IQ test or something. Not to brag or anything it was about 140. 

Though I shall give the report credit, the rest of it is pretty accurate.

I look outside and see some flakes beginning to fall. One of them looks like the detective, another like the good doctor, one like Office Gilbert, and even one like me! Snowflakes are a funny bunch too, thy all just kind of float on the air, not caring or being aware of much.

I shrug and think to myself "kind of like people"


	5. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrator sits back and memories are blurry while some brain tests go on, apparently. (Rather short, sorry)

"Huh, that machine is pretty big... an MRI scanner right?" I ask the new person in the lab coat beside me (different from the psychologist one). 

I don't remember too much about the stuff that happened during the next week or so. There were tests, more tests, and sleeping. I was given enough food really. I remember the most recent test more clearly though. In the middle of it somebody burst into the room and started talking quickly as though an emergency situation was out there, I caught a few words between the scanners noises. 

"Dead... yeah, same style"

"Suspect..."

"Ran away"

"On tail"

"It's so-"

"Are they even-"

Later they all printed off the tests results and put them in a portfolio and sat me down in a chair to give me the results,

"Ah, good, no longer do I have to run around so much."

"Yes, but there's also... well I guess you could interpenetrate this news as either good or bad for you..."

I grinned and laid back on my chair.

"According to these scans you-" 


	6. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of a new victim and a power outage

"No... no, get away!" somebody screamed outside of the facility in which the suspect was being held, another one of their alleged attacks was happening.

There was sounds of a struggle before this victim ceased breathing, woulds all across the body, laying crumpled on the ground and set alight in the back alleys by the true culprit. The suspect looked outside as it was happening, but the room they got holed up in was too high up to look directly down at what transpired, but they could here it happen.

...

A detective ran outside to help the screaming man, a psychologist that worked with the team evaluating the suspect/patient. He died in the same way that the others in the past have, it's about that time again. Yet they had the main person involved locked up, confirming that there was more than one killer in there minds, and some on the force were ready for "enhanced interrogation methods" to be used on that stubborn "mere human".

Especially since the last few killings have happened closer and closer to this building, the latest being directly outside the windows.

....

A flame of doubt was still in Officer Gilbert, especially regarding the idea that the kid wanted those people dead and was somehow masterminding all of the murders. Sure it was weird they always seemed to be in the same region, and even sometimes spotted within five feet of the corpse, but what if they are being targeted by the killer(s)? 

"Gil, that makes no sense you know, if the kid was a target they'd be six feet under by this point."

"I'm just saying despite the high intelligence and lots of knowledge about the killings doesn't mean..."

"Only you think that a possibility here."

"I know, but like in 1984 says even a minority of one person isn't 'mad' for disagreeing with every single other person."

During the course of this discussion something crashed, and the lights went out. Gilbert pulled a candle from the cabinet and lit a flame at its tip.


	7. Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about formalities, like a funeral, or a Catholic school.

People somberly gathered in the large church hall to begin funeral processes.  Remembered today was one lost in the spree of murders plaguing the state. I'm not exactly there, but I know currently that it is happening, or rather... I had been told the date that it would be happening while I was still in my confinement, but I had been at this funeral, no not this exact one. One exactly like it though, many years ago when it happened in my childhood. Shit, wish it was easier to explain to you, nothing is ever easy for me to explain in great detail as I am in doing this for you.

Anyways, they gather somberly and formally dressed, a sea of colors that are monochrome: black and white, maybe grey splashed in with that, but I don't quite consider these colors... so my comments about the sea of colors is inaccurate. Anyways, it takes place in a church, or was the term cathedral? Even though I had attended a Catholic school long ago I don't exactly remember, I must seem like an absolute scatterbrain! I'm sure some of my peers from St. ------ would recall more about the events over there.

When I was there at the funeral, I too was dressed like the rest of them. Is itt rude of me to not recall the names of the deceased? I'm sure that he knows, he always does know the names of those who had died like they did. All of the murders seemed to be random back then, as some think now, but you know better don't you?

It would be accurate to say that they aren't random, but for what reason I've only been given hints at thus far, "they have one thing in common" the monster had told me, voice whispering venom into my ear as it sat behind. It's form, it had no form. Not then, it only formally takes form any time it is a moment away from murdering people.

And yes, that is a good question, I am sure that it has the ability to possess people, but only if you let it, I didn't let it and thats why it took rage out onto me, and why I'm in this hospital now being questioned.

Another murder just outside here? Oh no, I've been inside, it did show up and tap its claw upon my window a few hours ago before the power crapped out and you came in here with that candle, and good thing you did too, if there is no light it could go anywhere. And you want to trap it right to prove that I'm no serial killer? Like I've been saying all along?

Oh yes, I did say a few times that I did it, didn't I? People tell me that I lie sometimes, so I could see slipping up and doing something silly and frivolous like that, I'm sorry.


End file.
